1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems and computer programs for adding content to streamed media, and more particularly, methods, systems and computer programs for embedding advertising within television programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
Example gaming platforms, may be the Sony Playstation®, Sony Playstation2® (PS2), and Sony Playstation3® (PS3), each of which is sold in the form of a game console. As is well known, the game console is designed to connect to a monitor (usually a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. The game console is designed with specialized processing hardware, including a CPU, a graphics synthesizer for processing intensive graphics operations, a vector unit for performing geometry transformations, and other glue hardware, firmware, and software. Online gaming is also possible, where a user can interactively play against or with other users over the Internet.
Today's game console is not used just to play games, but are used as a computing device that can access the Internet to search for content, browse for multimedia downloads, shop online music, videos or movies, participate in multiplayer games, enter virtual words, etc. Thus, a community of users is accessing online media, and this community of users has powerful computing devices and versatile interfaces. However, users are actively engaged while playing a game but become passive watchers while viewing downloaded media. Additionally, these powerful computing devices and versatile interfaces are used by a well known community of users, enabling new opportunities to improve the viewing of streamed media.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.